


Once and for all

by TatianaMalfoy



Series: Call it what you want [5]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Assassination Plot(s), Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Cussing, F/M, Graphic Description, John and Esme have a lot of kids, Murder, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE HEROES, No Beta, Pregnancy, Smoking, Tommy needs to learn a lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaMalfoy/pseuds/TatianaMalfoy
Summary: The Shelbys are going to hang. Grace was a spy and she ran away and told the police everything she knew. It's up to the  Reader and Alfie to clean up the mess. This is how they do it.
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Reader, Arthur Shelby/Original Female Character(s), Esme Shelby/John Shelby, Grace Burgess/Tommy Shelby, Tommy Shelby/Reader
Series: Call it what you want [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Once and for all

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Hope you enjoy this and drop a line in the comments. Comments make me happy and make me write more.
> 
> See you next time!

She waddled into the room, Alfie on one side, Ollie on the other and looking over her shoulder she saw Cyril was in doggy heaven with all the attention he was getting from John and Esme's broad and Ada's little one...Ok, not so little one no more, she thought when she saw the boy come around the corner complaining about the level of noise and realized he was almost as tall as his mom.

Her attention returned to the family waiting for her when Polly let out an almost inhuman shriek and all but threw herself at her. Had it not been for Alfie, the two women would have met the ground. He opened his mouth to snap at the older woman to be careful, but he saw the smile on his wife's face and decided to let it go. Nothing had happened so why poke the nest when it wasn't needed?!?

"Hello, Alfie!" Arthur said as he walked into a room, a tall, beautiful dark haired woman attached to him.

He shook his hand and bowed his head elegantly in the woman's direction, but he didn't get the chance to say anything as John and Finn literally crashed into the room, the door groaning and giving way to their combined weight as they roughhoused each other and tried to put one another in a headlock.

Esme and Ada were the last ones to join, closing the door behind them and leaving the kids under the watchful eye of Cyril. Esme was shaking her head and rolling her eyes as Ada looked like she was tempted enough to join the fray. Seeing that, Esme just mumbled something under her breath and stepped away before she was the one taken down by the mock fight. 

Thomas said nothing, choosing to observe his family by sitting in the chair at the end of the table farthest from them, dressed in slacks and a button down with the sleeves rolled up and smoking what must've been his 10th cigarette judging by the ashtray in front of him.

As Ada gave in and moved to join the fight still going on between the two brothers, Y/N stepped away from Polly and put two fingers in her mouth to whistle, making the fight come to a comical halt.

Ada had a hold of Finn's curls and was pinching his nose, but his wheezing threats were being drowned out by Ada's pained shouts. John was blindly punching around, barely making contact with either Finn or Ada, as her skirt was covering his head and thus blocking the view of his teeth around one of her ankles, biting deeply as Finn had gotten the upper hand and had put him on his back before quickly straddling him to make sure he wouldn't escape. Not to be forgotten, Finn was sporting a rapidly purple turning eye and was desperately trying to break Ada's hold on his nose so he could breathe as John's chokehold left his throat raw and he felt like he couldn't breathe through his mouth.

Alfie and Ollie looked downright terrified of the scene, while the remaining members of the family, barring Esme, who looked at the end of her wits, were looking in amusement and placing bets.

Thomas had long since lost the right to be considered a true part of the family.

For Y/N? This was home.

Her whistle was loud enough to rattle the windows and to stop both the squabbles that could be heard starting to happen between the little kids outside as well as the squabble between the three bigger kids in front of them.

Y/N wasn't counting Ada as an adult as she was sure the woman only joined in for the hell of it. 

"Honestly you three! It's like you revert to the age of 5 sometimes! And Ada, you shouldn't get involved in this!" Esme tells her, but everybody could see the smile she was fighting.

Now that they knew the Solomons family was going to help them, Esme and Toria were a lot more relaxed.

"Y/N!" Finn and John shouted at the same time and scrambled up from the floor and hastily made their way to her.

She hugged them to her as best as she could given the beach ball she had apparentely swallowed. The beach ball seemed to inflate more and more everyday and she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take if she was being honest. Y/N tried to keep her worries to herself since she didn't want to push Alfie's instincts into overdrive, but her panic and discomfort were getting harder and harder to hide from the man. The fact that Cyril could sense it and was always looking to stay as close to her as possible didn't help her in keeping Alfie unaware.

"What's gotten into you two this morning?"

As they open their mouths and move to answer at the same time, Arthur lets go of his wife's hand and slaps them both upside the head, making them wince and shut their mouths, too busy trying to shake away the sting. He retakes her hand in his and pulls his wife next to him to introduce her to his sister.

"Y/N, this is Toria, my wife. Toria, this is Y/N, my favorite sister!"

They all ignore Ada's indignation as Y/N steps forward to hug the wife of her older brother and the two women have to bend over each other and hug awkwardly as their beach balls, Toria's significantly smaller than Y/N's, got in their way.

"Congrats, Arthur! I'm so happy for you, brother. And Toria, excuse my rudeness. I'm excited for Arthur. This is Alfie, my husband."

Alfie kisses her hand and shakes Arthur's hand, slapping him on the back in a congratulatory gesture. 

John, not wanting to be left out, pulls Esme next to him and pushes Arthur aside to make room in front of Y/N and Alfie.

"Y/N, sister, you remember my lovely Esme, doncha?"

"Boy, all I remember is you whining and complaining about not marrying the Lee girl and proclaiming you wanted to marry Lizzie Stark. Esme, you look darling. How do you do it? You look as gorgeous as you did all those years ago and after giving my brother 5 kids. I haven't even had my first and I already feel like my body will never go back to what it used to be!"

Seeing his wife glowing under his sister's praise, he dutifully ignored her glare and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as his siblings quietly snickered. He would be in the dog house for a few days for sure, but the blinding smile on Esme's face was well worth it.

"It was before I even met you, my love!" he tries to sweeten her, but she only harrumphs and turns her back to him, pulling Y/N along with her to sit down at the table, motioning for Alfie to sit on the other side of Y/N, while she sat with Polly on the other side, effectively blocking John from sitting with her.

Pouting but enjoying his wife's good mood even though it was still at his expense, he kissed both women on the forehead and sat down on the other side of Alfie, clapping his shoulder in greeting.

As conversation slowly broke around the table, Thomas smoke two more cigarettes, before slaming his fist on the table, effectively silencing everybody.

Alfie and Y/N each raised an eyebrow at him in question, while Ollie glarred at him and Y/N put a hand on Alfie's arm, stopping him from taking out his gun, without even breaking eye contact with Thomas.

She cleared her throat and turned back to the family. "While I'm sure Thomas...could have said it better, he is right. We're here to talk about Grace and how we plan on keeping you alive."

"We can't even find the bitch!" John pipes up and she gives him a smirk.

"Maybe YOU can't..."

"You mean you know where she is?!? Tell us, Y/N."

She frowned at his tone and Arthur backed off slightly when he saw Alfie show him his teeth.

"We"re here to stop you from hanging, Arthur. While I have always admired you and your proclivity towards blowing stuff up, killing her now would end up with the exact result we're all trying to avoid. And I was under the impression you weren't in no hurry to go nowhere," she scolds him, inclining her head in a silent way of reminding him of his unborn child and wife.

Arthur deflated and he sat back down against his chair and took his wife hand in his, murmuring a soft apology.

Y/N waved it away and continued.

"Since Thomas was at least smart enough to not leave any evidence around her or around his crime scenes, they have no proof other than Grace's words. Which is why you all are still free and not rotting in prison until you were sentenced to hang."

"It's hearsay for now," Alfie took over from her. "She said, you said. They have no proof and they can't risk arresting all of you until they know for sure the charges will stick. Which is why she was taken into protective custody and hidden until they could find a way to prove anything, everything Grace told them you did. Which we all know you actually did, but they can't prove it so they're keeping her hidden until they can."

"Only they won't. You see, Ollie here is our best guy and he's very good at his job and he only needed a few days to find her."

Said man preened under the words of the Solomon mistress.

"Since WE can't kill her...she's gonna do it for us. In the next couple of days she's gonna get some visits from her family members. Always one a time and never raising their suspicion. A hand today. An ear tomorrow. Her older sister is having a baby so she won't visit. Her oldest brother's wife is also having a baby so he won't be visiting either. Which means she's gonna get more visits from the littlest Burgess bitch. Since she liked to put her nose where it didn't belong, I personally hope Grace will hold on until she gets the bitch's nose. That way it will finally be where it belongs. And Grace will do the job for us. They will absolutely know it's on us, but again, no proof, no crime, no hanging."

The dead silence in the kitchen is broken after a few moments by a loud bark and a happy shriek of a child outside the kitchen. After that Arthur starts roaring with laughter while Toria and Esme both look ready to puke. Esme had been around for a bit when she had still been around, but this was the first time she truly came in contact with how violent Y/N could be. Toria had never experienced Y/N and Arthur had calmed down by the time he met her so she had never really been exposed to such a degree of violence and it was doing her head in. Here she was, a small woman, ready to give birth in a matter of weeks, casually speaking of forcing a woman to commit suicide as she was sure that was the implication of the plan.

"Won't she tell the police and have them protect them after the first...visit?" Thomas finally speaks.

Her smile is so diabolical it causes shivers to go down his spine...and it arouses Alfie so much that he has to adjust his pants. John sees him and winks, making Alfie shrug his shoulders.

"Protect who? Other than her sister and her brother and their families, we have the rest of her family. They won't have what to protect. They won't tell her that because they'll be afraid she won't tell them anything anymore and they'll be running around trying to figure out what went wrong and who actually did it since the older siblings were left alone."

The sense of relief that suddenly fills the kitchen makes Y/N satisfied enough that she sits back and allows herself to bask in the happiness that she now feels at having her family back again and free of the threat of hanging.

"And Tommy?" she says after a while, "the next time you what to fuck? I recommend sticking with your fist. Should be a mess small enough that even you could clean up without involving the rest of the family."


End file.
